


Abandonnée à Gotham

by AngelLyslion



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Marinette dans sa dernière année de collège gagne un voyage à Gotham mais elle est oublié par sa classe à Gotham que va t il lui arrivé
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwami(s), Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette regarde son téléphone une fois de plus pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas halluciné et qu'elle a bien remporté la victoire du concours de la fondation Wayne. Et elle a belle et bien gagné la victoire. Mais connaissant une certaine personne, elle prendra tout le mérite de cette victoire. Et elle en profitera pour enfoncer Marinette.  
Elle pourrai remercier Bruce pour le coup de pouce quand elle le verra.  
Elle se rappelle la première fois qu'elle a été à Gotham. En sixième dans la première semaine, ses professeurs ont découvert que Marinette avait un don pour l'anglais, il faut dire qu'elle avait sauté une classe, et lui ont trouvé correspondant américain et elle devait partir trois mois chez lui pour approfondir ses connaissances et suivre les cours avec lui. Et son correspondant se retrouva être Damian Wayne, fils biologique de Bruce Wayne et cadet de ses autres frères et sœurs, tous adopté officiellement et officieusement.  
Elle s'est vite retrouvé adoptée dans cette famille disfinctionelle.  
Durant son trimestre aucune mauvaises rencontres, chose qui ont étonné son entourage car la chance et Marinette ne faisaient pas bon ménage, dû moins à cette époque là.

Et dans une petite semaine, elle ira à Gotham avec sa classe. Et elle retrouvera sa deuxième famille qui compte plus pour elle à l'heure actuelle que sa famille biologique qui gobe toutes les paroles du dernier ajout de sa classe.  
Rien ne peut gâcher son bonheur, à l'exception des mensonges d'une certaine italienne.


	2. 1

Marinette est derrière dans le bus, écoutant une nouvelle fois les mensonges de Lie-la durant le trajet qui les mène à Wayne Entreprise.

« Tu connais les Wayne ! Tu as de la chance Lila ! S'extasie Rose.   
— Tu peux m'organiser une interview avec les Wayne ! S'exclame l'ex meilleure amie de l'héroïne.   
— Je verrai ce que je peux faire, je ne te garantis rien Alya !   
— Merci Lila ! J'ai trop hâte de...

Ne pouvant plus écouter les mensonges de sa classe Marinette mets ses écouteurs et lance sa playlist des chansons que Luka lui a fait en acoustique rien que pour elle.   
Elle ferme les yeux et essai de se détendre le plus qu'elle peut. Heureusement pour elle, ils sont arrivés devant Wayne Industrie.

— Bonjour à tous, je serai votre guide pour votre visite. Je me présente je suis Richard Grayson, mais appelez-moi Dick ! Ah bonjour Nettie, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues !   
— Salut, Dick, oui très longtemps ! Nous rattraperons le temps perdu durant la pause déjeuner ! Si tu veux bien ?   
— Bien sûr que je le veux ! Et je peux même appeler les autres pour qu'il nous rejoigne !   
— D'accord ! Marinette lui répond avec un sourire sincère.   
— Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez ni le droit de filmer, prendre des photos et d'enregistrer !   
— Quoi ? Comment ?   
— Si vous avez lu le document ainsi que la close de confidentialité que vous avez signée vous le serez mademoiselle Césaire ! Répond l'aîné Wayne sérieusement.   
— Mais...   
— Il n'y a pas de mais, mademoiselle Césaire, soit vous respectez les consignes et vous faites la visite comme tout le monde soit vous ne le faites pas et vous restez dans le hall pendant que vos camarades feront la visite ! La métisse range son téléphone dans son sac sous le regard de Dick. Maintenant que tout le monde est en règle, la visite peut commencer ! Il reprend son air jovial.

Marinette souffle d'exaspération sous le comportement enfantin de son grand frère adoptif.   
Le guide préféré de Marinette commence par un rapide historique pour poursuivre avec les différents locaux du bâtiment et leur fonction ainsi que les bureaux et il termine par la cafétéria.

— Vous pourrez remercier monsieur Wayne, il vous offre votre repas !

Après qu'il est fini sa phrase, tout le groupe d'adolescent à l'exception de Marinette se jette sur la nourriture sous le regard médusé des employés.

— Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demande Dick à Marinette   
— Malheureusement oui !   
— Nettie !   
— Salut Jason !   
— Vous parlez de ?   
— De ma classe et à quel point elle est désespérante Jay.   
— Et impoli ! Rajoute Dick.  
— Pourquoi ?   
— Lors de la visite, ils ne faisaient que bavarder et surtout une en particulière !   
— Lila, la menteuse compulsive !  
— Menteuse compulsive ? Demande Tim qui vient d'arriver.   
— Elle passe son temps à mentir sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tout le monde croit à ses mensonges à l'exception d'une seule personne. Cette dernière ne fait rien pour qu'elle arrête de mentir et même au contraire l'aide dans ses mensonges ! Le dernier en course et qu'elle connaît les Wayne !   
— Hein ? Tim qui vient d'arriver et qui pour une fois a lâché son ordinateur portable.  
— Oui elle prétend vous connaître ! Allons manger il n'y a plus personne !   
— Nettie a raison ! Je meurs de faim ! S'exclame Dick.  
— Dick arrête de penser à ton ventre, gronde gentiment Marinette on dirait un ventre sur pattes !   
— Hé !   
— Stop les enfants ! Jason rentrer dans le jeu des deux autres.  
— Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! Dick désigne Marinette du doigt.   
— Peu importe, tout le monde nous regarde !   
— Ils nous regardent, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue !   
— Nettie le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi !   
— Je le sais Jay ! J'ai juste envie de vous taquiner un peu ! Mais je crois qu'ils observent Tim qui est sans son ordinateur portable depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes !   
— tu es méchante Nettie ! Marinette lui tire la langue.

Un gargouillement sort du ventre de Nettie et tous les garçons la regardent.

— Je crois que c'est toi le ventre sur pattes Nettie, se moque Dick.   
— Ne te moque pas Dick, grommelle Marinette.

Le groupe de quatre se dirige vers les plats et se sert. Une fois assis à une table éloignée de la classe de la Française.

— Au faite Damian où est-il ?  
— A la Gotham Academy, il aurait souhaité venir, car tu es la seule personne qui tolère, d'après ses dires. Commence Dick.  
— Ne t'en fais pas tu le verras plutôt que tu le penses ! poursuit Jason  
— Si vous le dites...


	3. 2

Le lendemain de la visite, la classe de Marinette se rend une nouvelle fois dans les locaux de Wayne Industry car leur parrain de leur voyage, Bruce Wayne, veut les rencontrer. Il a organisé une rencontre, qu'il a prévue depuis longtemps mais n'en avait pas parlé à sa fille honoraire, pour lui éviter une dose de stress en plus. 

— Merci à toutes et tous d'être venu ! Je tenais à remercier personnellement mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng d'avoir participé et remporté ce voyage pour sa classe. Des protestations s'élèvent des camarades de classe de la gagnante.   
— Comment ça c'est Lila qui a gagné le voyage et non Marinette ! S'exclame Alya pour défendre sa nouvelle meilleure amie.   
— Mademoiselle Cesaire, si je ne me trompe pas ? Alya hoche de la tête. Mon fils m'a énoncé vote comportement peu glorieux lors de vitre visite. Cela serait ennuyant de ma part de vous priver de votre voyage si votre comportement continue ainsi. N'est ce pas ?   
— Je n'ai rien fait, se défend Alya. Et nous n'avons jamais rencontré votre fils !   
— Mon fils mademoiselle Césaire est votre guide d'hier, Richard Grayson. Répond Bruce avec calme.   
— Votre fils est lui… Mais c'est impossible… Il ne porte même pas votre nom !   
— Fils adoptif mademoiselle Cesaire. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, m'a dit que vous voulez devenir journaliste. Cela m'étonne d'une future journaliste qu'elle n'a entrepris aucune recherche sur la ville qu'elle visite.   
— Mais j'en ai fait, s'offence Alya. Je sais que vous avez adopté trois garçons et vous avez même un fils biologique !   
— Très bien mademoiselle Césaire, pouvez-vous me citer leur nom ?   
— Bien sûr le premier s'appelle Richard Grayson, comme tout le monde le sait, le deuxième est Jason Drake et troisième fils que vous avez adopté est Tim Todd et vot…   
— Je vous arrête de suite mademoiselle Césaire, cela ne correspond pas aux prénom de mes enfants.   
— C'est impossible, je l'ai lu sur le site officiel de Gotham !   
— Mademoiselle Césaire, insinuez-vous que je connais pas le nom de mes enfants ?  
— Bien sûr que non ! Mais…   
— Alya, calme toi, cela ne sert à rien dd s'énerver. De plus tout le monde nous regarde. Essaie de raisonner Lila, Alya se rassoit toujours énervée.   
— Lila c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'ils s'appelaient, ainsi ! Murmure la journaliste à la menteuse.   
— Désolé Alya quand nous sommes ensemble nous appelons par notre prénom ! Murmure à son tour l'italienne.  
— D'accord ! La prochaine fois c'est toi qui parle car il sera plus clément avec toi vu que vous connaissez !   
— Pas de soucis, mais un public nous agissons comme si nous sommes des inconnus, pour que j'évite d'être la cible de ses ennemis. Et en parlant d'ennemis, j'ai aidé plusieurs fois Batman et sa famille arrêter les méchants.  
— Sérieusement ?   
— Oui !   
— C'est trop cool Lila ! Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler avant ?demande Alya comme la journaliste qu'elle est.   
— D'une je ne pensais pas que nous irons à Gotham et de deux avec Ladybug, j'avais peur qu'elle me fasse une leçon de morale en me disant qu'il fallait pas que je cries sur tous les toits que je suis liés à des héros ! 

Bruce et Marinette ayant entendu l'échange entre les deux filles se regarde désespérément Marinette souffre de désespoir après que le discours de Bruce a fini la classe est liibéré

— Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, puis-je vous parler un instant ?   
— Bien sûr monsieur Wayne !   
—Bien, allons dans mon bureau, il lui murmure à l'oreille, Damian nous attend, à cette annonce Marinette sourit. 

Ils montent dans l'ascenseur pour se diriger au dernier étage. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, une tête ébène aux yeux verts se jete sur la franco-chinoise. 

— Tu m'as manqué Mari, maintenant que tu es là, ils seront plus surpotables. Dit Damian avec dédain.  
— Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Dami mais sois plus gentil avec tes frères.  
— Mais...  
— Damian, nous avons toujours ce débat quand je viens ! S'il te plaît fais un effort pour une fois, s'il te plaît. Elle fait ses yeux de chiot battu, elle sait bien que personne ne peut résister à ses yeux et surtout pas son petit frère adoptif.  
— Arg, bien tu as gagné, mais juste le temps que tu es là, Nettie !  
— C'est déjà un premier pas, marché conclu ! Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais il serait préférable que je retourne dans mon groupe et Bruce désolé pour Alya et Lila. Lila passe son temps à mentir et Alya comme le reste de la classe croit en ses belles paroles !  
— Ne t'en fait pas, le temps qu'elles ne deviennent pas incontrôlable tout va bien ! Mais si tout cela te dépasse, tu sais que je peux régler ton problème !  
— Merci Bruce et je le sais mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Et puis je me suis habituée donc cela ne me touche plus. Elle salut une dernière fois les deux et prend l'ascenseur pour redescendre et retrouver sa classe qui l'attend dans le bus.


	4. 3

La classe de français arrive à la moitié de leur voyage scolaire. Leur prochaine destination, l'asile d'Arkham.

Le bus s'arrête devant les grilles, les élèves descendent nerveusement du transport et marchent jusqu'à l'entrée

\- Bonjour à bienvenu à tous ! Je suis le Directeur Strange et c'est avec moi que vous allez entreprendre cette visite. J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un parmi vous à apporter des gâteaux pour les méchants ? Marinette fait un petit clin d'œil à Hugo Strange.   
\- Oui est c'est moi : s'avance Marinette  
\- Vous devez-être mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, la gagnante ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Rassurez-vous j'ai ouïe que du bien de vous de la part de Monsieur Wayne et que des éloges venant de ses enfants ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Aussi cela est très aimable de votre part d'offrir ces délices aux méchants, Peu de personnes à notre époque sont serviables et notamment à Gotham !  
\- Ce n'est rien, j'aime cuisiner et surtout faire des macarons !  
\- J'en suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis !  
\- Un dernier conseil avant de partir rester loin des prisons. Même s'ils sont pour la plupart sains d'esprit, il n'en reste pas moins dangereux ! Toute la classe acquises se à l'exception de Marinette, qui elle sourit ravi de revoir les personnes qui lui ont sauvé la vie quand elle était plus jeune.   
Elle était en vacances avec ses parents à Gotham, elle s'était arrêtée pour récupérer sa petite poupée et au moment où elle s'était redressée, ses parents avaient disparu. Pendant des heures elle a pleuré et personne ne l'a aidé, jusqu'à ce qu'Harley et Ivy passent devant la fillette et l'aident. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'aide à retrouver sa famille, les deux l'ont amené chez le pingouin pour qu'elle puisse manger un bout. En mangeant, elle avait rencontré chacun les autres Rogues, elle était arrivée à entourer chaque personne autour de son doigt.

Son repas a été interrompu par une famille de chauve-souris. 

Marinette perdue dans ses parents ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qui se passait, à la fin de la visite le docteur Strange réunis les méchants dans une salle.

\- Vous avez de la visite d'une jeune femme qui a eu la gentillesse de vous apporter des macarons ! Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng vous pouvez entrée. La franco-chinoise s'avance et ouvre la porte, elle rentre, cette dernière se referme sur elle.

Marinette ouvre la boite de macaron. 

\- Pour fêter mon retour, je vous ai préparé des macarons à vos effigies et aux parfums que vous aimez !

Chacun des méchants vient se servir dans la boite. Tous les méchants se régalent.

\- Tu es la meilleure Marigold ! s'exclame Harley Quinn  
\- Merci ! Elle rougit. Si vous voulez, j'ai une deuxième boite ? Marinette n'ayant aucune réponse regarde dans les yeux de sa deuxième famille à Gotham et voit qu'ils pétillent, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire et sort la deuxième boite. Ils se resservent avec entrain. C'était plaisant de vous revoir !  
\- Pour nous aussi Marigold, mais qui est la fille aux cheveux de saucisse qui te regarde avec des poignards dans les yeux ?  
\- La fille aux cheveux de saucisses ? Elle se retourne pour voir qu'Ivy parle de la menteuse professionnelle.  
\- A elle c'est Lie-la, elle passe son temps à mentir et ne vous étonnez même pas si vous entendez qu'elle a aidé Batfamilly à vous arrêter ! Et si elle me regarde comme cela, je suis arrivée à voir clair dans son jeu !  
\- Elle au courant que nous pouvons la tuer facilement ? Déclare l'empoisonneuse.  
\- Je ne pense pas, je vais rejoindre ma classe avant qu'elle ne sorte d'autres mensonges plus gros qu'elle !  
\- En revoir Marigold, s'exclame sa famille  
\- Bye, j'essayerai de repasser avant que je ne parte, elle le salue d'un signe discret de la main et quitte la salle. 


End file.
